Our yesterday is Our best Tomorrow
by xMegami
Summary: Before Naruto became Hokage, before the Fall of the Akatsuki, before Sasuke departed and before all of the troubles Naruto went through, there was the nativity story....
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aa. Nauto's world. Yeah, how will it change when some stranger tells him the sad story of how he came to this world. A story about his life as a Hokage and his parents. Eventual lemon..no worries.

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters.

:::::::::: **Our yesterday might be Our best Tomorrow** :::::::::::

The warmth of the candle light touched his fingers as his deep blue eyes scanned his room. Better to say his and hers. The moonlight pouring inside and melting with the goldens of the candlelight. Matching perfectly the two figures inside. Golden and lavender, though she was asleep on the bed peacefully breathing. From his spot on the window he could still see the curve of her breast as it rise and fall with each breath she took.

That relaxed him. Just the thought of her breathing relaxed. For far too long he had completely been a fool. He never noticed the pair of silver eyes that followed him everywhere. The pair of silver eyes that hoped, dreamed, and wished for him and only him. And when he did, he officialy had claimbed himself the most blinded shinobi of all times.

During their wedding night he had asked her forgiveness again. He had never know such happiness existed. Then again she only smiled and kissed him, the only way to make him stop talking and blaming himself. And the first time after they made love he whispered to her ear, " I wished I would have been paying more attention to my surroundings, to think I could have this," he said caressing her. " A long time ago."

Her response was nothing but a giggle, secretly she felt okay with they way things went, a few years ago she would have fainted just thinking that her now husbend would be whispering things like that to her in the middle of the night mixed with the sent of sex in the air. Though she had gained alot of confidence with him by her side, she would still blush when said that kind of words to her.

Truth to be told old habbits never die, since whenever Sakura and Ino interrogated her on her personal life her index fingers would start tapping against each other. Which was one of the most cutest things he loved about her. Whenever Tenten pushed her on to buy tight leather clothing for those pleasureable private nights, she would start loosing her words and blushing faintly.

Ah, but when it came to show it to him all the blushing fadded and turned into lust. Her eyes filled with desire, and only for him, no one else but him. So trapped in his thoughts Naruto haden't realize that the sun had rose over the horizon. He sighed and went over the bed, sofly kissed his wife's forehead and headed for the shower. After slipping on his shinobi pants and shirt similar to the Fourth's he headed out to the hall.

By the time reached the front door he was still buttoning his shirt, when he came out of the garden that _he _kept neat and blooming every spring he was finishing tying his obi around his waist.

"Morning." He waved to a villiager passing by. Clossing the gate he walked down the street, only to be stopped by a all too familiar voice.

* * *

"You? Up this early in the morning?"

"Hey! You should have more respect for me now!" Naruto joked turning around to face him.

"Dobe."

"How's Sakura-chan? Still asleep?"

"No, she got up earlier that usual since is Naomi's last day in the academy. She graduated yesterday." Sasuke said tilting his head towards the academy.

"I bet that now with three kids she's kind of bussy huh?" Naruto started walking towards the ramen shop. Sasuke was beside him. "Naomi already graduated? Isn't she like verely 9?"

"She's 8.'' Sasuke stated. He had always found something strange about his oldest daughter. She was quiet, blunt, but always caring with her little brother and sister. And had graduated as the top student of the whole academy, even though she was the youngest of the whole academy, and not to mention a female. Most of the older girls in her class wanted to be around her, most of the boys desired to be in her team. _A true Uchiha. _Sasuke thought.

" She must be pretty good. I need to keep an eye on that girl." Reaching the ramen shop they say by each other, like usual, Naruto ate about 4 bowls of ramen. Each one a different kind, a different flavor. "Mmm... this is good, though not as good as the one Hinata makes." Naruto mumble in betweein sorbs."Delicious..." He sighed rubbing his belly he placed a few coins on the counter. "I'll be heading to the office now. Got paperwork to finish."

Placing his hands behind his head the blonde left, Sasuke only nodded as his response. He looked up, the clear morning sky. He felt a sort of a tingle withing his chest. His older daughter had just graduated from the academy at the early age of eight. He still remember how hard it had been for him and Sakura to decide the name of their first born.

But when he saw her beautiful face as she rested on his arms, he for sure knew that she would make an amazing heir, a great shinobi and a beaiful woman. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden.." Dad! "

* * *

Sasuke turned his head to find the seven year old's onxy eyes staring up at him. " What's wrong Saku?" He noticed a cut on his cheeck slightly bleeding.

"It's Naomi, some sand nins stated pushing Kumiko around, Naomi told them to stop but they wouldn't listen even when she threaten them. I went to the Hyuga House Hold to call Lady Tenten, but they told me she was on a mission. The problem is that Naomi already almost killed one of the sand nins Dad...and Akira started crying when one of the nin's blood spilled on her. But Naomi still didn't stop." He said in a worried voice.

Before the boy could continue Sasuke had already stood. " Where's your mother? "

Saku needed to actually run to keep up with his father's pace. " She had an emergency call from the hospital and left."

"Hn."

* * *

They arrived at a clearing deep in the training areas.

What looked like a eight year old female held two bloody kunais in her hands. A body layed unconcious on the floor while the youngest Hyuga stared at her bestfriend in disbelief. While the youngest Uchiha sobbed on the ground, her little body covered in blood but there were no wounds.

"You little brat! Who the fuck you think you are?! You almost killed my teammate! '' The remaining nin yelled while looking down at his partner. The girl said nothing, her onxy eyes only looked at him in boredom. But her face remained blank, amused maybe. Her hands came together, she closed her eyes and in a second she was behind the nin.

Her kunai raised and the nin felt a cold object on his neck threatening his life. _'When did she get behind me?'_ Sand encircled her anckles, she tryed to move but the sand kept her in place. The sand started squishing her legs as it traveled further. She didn't thought twice and slid the kunai along his neck. It turned into a log in a _poof _of smoke. Shirunken were thrown at her.

Which were avoided by a tilt of her head, though one got her on the shoulder. Something hard hit hard on her lower back causing her to hit the floor and a hard kick on her side to roll over. Light pink strands of hair flew over her eyes.

* * *

" Naomi! " Saku yelled but Sasuke pulled back his shirt before he kept going. Stumbling back his onxy eyes questioned his father.

"Stay." He order. Sasuke wanted to know what his daughter was capable of. Truth was, he did need to keep an eye on her, she was too young to have already graduated. Way too strong.

* * *

Naomi rolled to her side, a drop of blood traveled down her mouth. She carelessly wiped it with the back of her hand. Her bangs covered her eyes, then again they were closed. The nin started chuckling. " You thought a kid like you could handle me?" He yelled madly.

" Not a kid." She stated. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. " But an Uchiha." She raised her head and opened her eyes. Crimson orbs stared directly at him.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widen. _Impossible. _He thought. _No female Uchiha has achieved the sharingan before. It's impossible for her to even have it, at this early age? No, the Sharingan is only a male trait.._

"Naomi.." Saku whispered staring at his older sister.

* * *

Before the nin could even move, Naomi was squat infront of him, her kunai in both hands and deep within his chest. Within moments he fell to the ground. She stood and glanced at Kumiko, her silver eyes looked at her with that same expression...disbelief.

Then a too familiar voice from behind her yelled " NAOMI! " She verely got to turn, when she did, her eyes were back to normal, she was panting for breath, she knelt infront of her father and bowed, and whisper a single, " Please forgive me, I beg you." Before collapsing on the ground for exesses of chakra use.

* * *

" Good morning Lord."

"Morning." Naruto reply entering his office. His desk was filled with tons of papers to sign. He sighed and sat down...there were too many papers. With one of his mischievous grins his hands came together and formed a sign. Then about twenty poofs of smoke were around his office only to reveal about twenty more of himself. "Hell yeah..now..each one of you start reading and signing papers!" He order his clones.

* * *

"Taiki! Taiki where in the world have you gone to?" A very worried Mrs. Uzumaki traveled the halls of her home. " Taiki you're going to be l-late." Her fingers encircle the door knob of her eldest son's room. When she opened it there was no one there. " I guess he already left."

* * *

Taiki Uzumaki was no other but his father's little self. Unlike his little brother Takeshi he was always getting into trouble. Whether it was sneaking out of the academy or pulling practical jokes on his classmates to giving older shinobi nose bleeds with his special Sexy Jutsu. Wich was thought by the Great Hokage himself. He was eight years old.

He and his brother both had inherit the Hyuga trait Byagukan. But their eyes weren't silver like their mother's. Only when they activated it they became silver, sort of like the sharingan users. And now, he was about to release a water balloon to some teacher in the academy he didn't quite liked. His grin widen as he sat on top of the roof. He was about to let go when he spoted an equally blond head walking down the street with two medium sized fans on the side of her hips.

Taiki jumped carefully down the roof and landed infront of Megami. Her dark green eyes looked up at his ocean blue ones. "Megami-chan!" he spout as he smiled.

"What do you want Taiki?"

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"None of your buisness. Now move." Megami Nara glared. Yes, she was a troublesome female like her mother. She tried to pass right by him but he only kept blocking her way.

"Awww, come on. Can I atleast walk you there?" Taiki asked her scratching the back of his head. She looked up at him. His big wide pleading smile was almost too good even for her to say no.

"Fine." She fainally said. "But only for today, got that?"

"Awesome." Then, they walked side by side. Taiki kept talking and chatting, telling her about all the trouble he always go into all the way. While she only listen and classified him as one of Konoha's most annoying and troublesome kid.

* * *

"Aahh. Finally." Naruto sighed. All of his clones had helped him finish his paperwork. Then he made one of them go to one meeting and he himsleft attended mission check. While another one checked on the villiage. But right now all of his was in his office. No clones were actually wondering around anymore. He sighed for the second time.

The villiage never had had this much peace since the Fall of the Akatsuki. He still remembered clearly how in the middle of the final battle Sasuke has arrived from a 5 year disappearence and helped him defeat not only Uchiha Itachi. But the rest of the deadly organization. Even when he had almost killed Sakura in their last encounter, she had forgived him and accepted his proposal after she became pregnet.

Alot of memories ran through his head, when a sudden knock emerged from the wooden door interrupting his comfortable possition. "Lord Hokage?"

"Come in." Naruto said sitting up. The door opened with a click to reveal his assitand he bowed and said:

" There is someone here to see you. Is a lady, she says is something important to tell you.''

" Who is it?"

" I don't know, she's not from around here. In fact, she dosen't seem from anywhere near?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked blinking constantly. Before the young chunin could answer a women holding an upper robe securetly around her stepped inside.

"Lord Hokage." She aknowleged as she bowed causing her light brown locks fall over her shoulders. Her hair was tied up in half a pony tail. Her expression seemed serious yet refreshing. " Naruto is it? I imagined you cuter." She spout crossing her arms.

"Hey, you better give respect to the Hokage!" Naruto's assistant growled.

Ignoring him she finally looked up. " How can I help you? " Naruto politely asked sitting up and resting his hands on his desk.

"Happy birthday." She whispered with a smile. She looked about his age, maybe two or three years older. And he was shocked that some stranger like herself would know his name and his that today was exactly October the 10th. " I am only here to give you a present that someone would have given you if it weren't that they are dead."

" What is your buisness here?" Naruto now demanded.

"Forgive me, I'm only here to ask you if you would please join me for a cup of ramen?" She said with a smirk.

"What?" The assistant spout.

Ignoring him once more she looked at the Hokage awaiting an answer. "Forget it lady, I'm married. Now is there anything else I can help you with? If not I would ask you to please leave."

"But my Lord, how can you possible think such thing?" She asked disgusted. Truth she was only there to tell him something. " I am only here because I was asked to tell you a story." She said defending herself, half glaring at him.

" I do not have time for games, Mikio!" Naruto called out his assistant. Mikio pushed slightly on her back to urge her out of the room. But she moved away only to come closer to the desk.

"You don't understand, Naruto! You idiot just listen! Im here to tell you a story, is true I'm not from around here but--" She was cut out by Naruto's assistant.

"Give your respect to Lord Hokage onna! " He said. Naruto kept staring and his assistant imediately grabbed the women by the waist. Trying to pull her out.

She struggled. " NO! Le me go. Im here only to talk to the Hokage you bastard. I just need to spend little time alone with him." She spout angrily. " He needs to know where he comes from, I was told to--"

"Shut up lady, you're out of here." The assistant said dragging her our as she struggled. She was about the door. She could see Naruto sitting back on his chair.

Naruto listened to all her shouts and wondered what she really wanted. He was going to go back into his duty until her last statement made him look up. "NO! Let me go. I really need to tell him something. Please Lord Hokage!" She yelled struggling. " You dont understand!!" When she noticed that Mikio was getting farther and farther away she finally yelled. " IM HERE IM BEHALF OF YOUR MOTHER!!" She yelled already sobbing.

Naruto's head snapped up. Never, ever, had someone metioned his mother before. He had wondered who it was once when he was a kid, but it had been long since he thought of it.

"I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE WAS! You bastard how dare you even forget! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER! Do you have the slightlest idea of--" She was caught out by a hard hand on her arm. The hand twisted her arm upwards in some weird way that the pain made her collapse an squeak in pain.. Mikio looked down at her as he let go of her arm. She was resting her hands on the floor as she rested on her knees.

"You want to get us both in trouble onna?" Mikio glared. But was startle by Naruto who silently asked him to leave as he placed an arm on his shoulder. " But my Lord, she just--"

"Is okay Mikio, I dont want you hurting women like that ever again. Now leave, I'll take care of this manner." Naruto said. Mikio blinked before he bowed and obeyed his orders. Naruto knelt infront of her, he extended a hand for her to take. But her right arm was in pain while her left held it. Her light brown locks covered her face. "Im sorry, please tell me your name." Naruto whispered watching the tear running down her cheeck.

When she wouldn't take his hand, he placed his arms on her sides and lifter her.

"What really is what you need to tell me?" He asked way too softly.

"My name is Izumi, I was asked to inform you something that someone really important wanted you to know."

"Say what?"

"But would you be so kind to join me for a cup of ramen, then we can talk it over. I was told that you loved it."

"Who send you here?"

"I will not say a word until I have your full and peaceful attention."

Naruto hesitated. "Alright. Come on."

* * *

By the ramen shop, Naruto stared at his full and hot bowl of ramen. His expression had suddenly become...sad. He felt a deep anguish and a sudden nostalgia. " You said you were telling me a story right?" She nodded. " About what?"

"That is for you to find out. But before I tell you anything you have to forgett everything I have said today. Pretend I just met you and im telling you a story i find interesting. Okay?"

"Alright. Begin."

The lady looked up, to the clear blue sky and sighed. She closed her eyes and stared at her lap. Swuallowing lightly she begun... " Alright, about 29 or 30 years ago, when the war striked the Leaf, there, grew a very interesting story. The Fourth," She looked up at the stone mountains where the Fourth's statue rested. " was the Hokague of the Leaf at the time. My main characters are the Fourth and Sayuri. Sayuri grew up in a villiage far from the Leaf..."

**TBC...**

REVIEW...YEAH?

by:

**xMEGAMI...Belive it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I was thinking... My friend read the story and thought that if let Kakashi and Ero-senin (pervy-sage) tell Naruto this story about what really happened in the past. But I don't know, I'm not completely sure. Please email me with what you think is best so I'll be able to please you. This chapter will be deleted after our discussion. Thank you.


End file.
